A Love That May Never Be
by ukato-alegna
Summary: Eddie x Waylon type yaoi. Male x Male. A non-fictional story about these two falling in love in reality than what was only at the moment.


Instead of running, I stood there and waited for him. He seen me and ran towards me, he had a knife in his hand as he picked me up "Wait! Before you do this..." I put my hand on his shoulder as he stared into my eyes, waiting for me to finish "I've known you from before... Before you became like this. It was all _their _fault. Not yours." His eyes grew wide "What are you talking about, darling?" I wrapped my arms arond his neck and hugged him "This isn't you. You're someone who's much sweeter and wouldn't dare hurt me. You looked into my eyes when we first met and I wanted to save but they wouldn't let me." I whispered as I heard him drop his knife onto the ground, he wrapped his arms around me and we embraced. "Darling..." He whispered as he bent down to my ear "Are you lieing to me?" I shook my head and held him closer, he grabbed the back of my head and moved his head a little. His lips brushed against my ear as I felt a smile on his lips "Since you aren't running, would you like _me _to keep you?" My eyes grew wide, I'm going to basically throw away my life for this person... Is it worth it? I closed my eyes and nodded "I don't want you to be alone. Ever." I heard a chuckle from him as he picked me up, our eyes met as he smiled, I smiled small back as I leaned down and kissed him softly "Instead of becoming a woman... Can't you just keep me as is? You can have my body all you want... I won't run from you. No matter who or what type of person you are, I won't leave. Just as long as you keep my body the same, it'll be yours forever." I leaned in again and hugged him. He felt human. Even though he doesn't remember his old self, he's still warm. "Tonight, right now, you're mine." I smiled as he kissed my cheek, he carried me bridal style to another area far from where his torture chamber was and set me down on a comfy bed he had "This... Is my room. I've waited such a long time for a darling like yourself to come to my arms and accept me full-heartedly." He said as got on top of me and kissed my lips. This is my first time with a man and it feels so good, I kissed him back as he grabbed one of my hands and intertwined it with his, he pulled back and stared at me for a while, I moved my free hand towards his cheek "Your eyes... They really must've hurt you. I'm so sorry." I moved my hand away and covered my face that started to cry, I felt his gloved hand touch mine as he kissed it "Don't cry, my dear. It's fine. With you... Everything is okay." I cried more knowing this fucked up place has hurt everybody I've encountered. "I'm gonna... Fuck them all up! They're all going to suffer the same pain you all did..." I cried as I heard him chuckle "Darling... Please, you're too kind. I knew from the start you looked familiar and you're different from everyone else." He moved my hand away from my face and held it, I looked at him as he smiled "Don't hide from me anymore, please. You're as beautiful as you are nice." He kissed my fingers and leaned down pressing his lips to mine again. He moved our intertwined hands above my head and slid his free hand under my shirt, instead of killing me, he's going to protect me. I told him the truth, why he's not himself. I told him and now I can fulfill the wish of killing Murkoff's plan. He touched my nipple as I yeeped "Darling?" He asked "It... Feels weird." I said as he chuckled again "Don't worry, beautiful. You're my first you know, am I yours?" He moved his lips to my ear biting the tip as I nodded "Y- Your my first... _Eddie_." He gasped softly and looked at me "You know my name?" I nodded "When I first seen you, your name was on a document as a test subject. I'm sorry our first encounterance was like that. You looked so scared and now you don't even remember what you were scared of and you were forced into this." I said as his eyes grew wide "My memories... I don't know them. I only know I've seen you before, darling. I couldn't remember where and than you told me but my they still haven't came back to me." I narrowed my eyes "That's what they want. You to forget and live on in a shit-hole." I looked at me and wrapped my arms around him, letting go of our intertwined hands "I'm sorry. If we met somewhere else, I know I could've protected you." He chuckled again and moved his hand to my pants "Ah?!" I yeepd as he groped my ass, he stuck a finger inside me and moved his other hand to my dick feeling up on it "Ah... E- Eddie." I moaned "Yes darling, I'll make it all go away for you. You won't need to feel this sorrow over me. Just think of our happiness." He said as I held onto him, I moved one of my hands to his pants and whiped out his giant erection. He stopped moving mine but kept his finger in my ass moving it slowly so it doesn't hurt me. "It's feels good." I moaned as I touched his erection, it was bigger and felt hot in my palms. "When I get to three fingers it won't hurt." I nodded and rubbed his erection more, by the time he started moaning in my ear he's already had three fingers inside me, it felt open now as he laid me back onto the pillow "It won't hurt now, dear." He said as he stuck his thing inside me slowly "Ahh!" I moaned loudly as he put his whole thing inside and moved slowly "Ow!" I said "Does it hurt?" I nodded "A little... J- Just keep moving." I said as he did so, he moved a little faster pace but kept it gentle, I moaned softly after a few thrusts as I looked down at the sight of our bodies "Ah..." I moaned "What a view." He said from above as my erotic body started sweating, my face became hot as I covered it a little, he moved a hand down and one holding my thigh up on his shoulder "Darling please, don't cover... Your... Face." He said as he moved my hand gently and held it, he moved it down to my erection as we both started touching it together "This is way more erotic than anything I've planned. It's all because of your amazingness... _Waylon_." He said as my name as I widened my eyes and moaned when he slammed into me much quicker "D- Darling I'm almost!" He said as I moved my hand on top of his as he he held my thigh "M- Me too, Eddie... Together." I said as we looked at eachother, he let of my thigh and wrapped it around his waist, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as we both were close to our climax "Together... Sweetie." He said between kisses as he deepened our last kiss and came together, my inside was filled with him as he let go of my erection. "Were... Connected... Finally. My seed is inside someone." He said "Eddie... You aren't using me right? You love me, right?" He held his head up from my neck as I held his face and kissed his lips, we parted as he smiled "I love nobody but you, _darling_." He said as I smiled, we embraced as he moved our bodies and I sat on top of him "Tomorrow, we get married. So, let's get a lot of rest tonight and be up early tomorrow." He said as I nodded, he pulled out of me slowly as the semen slowly poured out, I blushed looking away and he grabbed my face with both hands and smiled "Keep it inside darling, I'll clean you in a minute." He said as I nodded, he laid me down onto the bed and got up. He took off his gloves and his shirt, you could see scars from when he was trapped inside that damn machine, I moved my body away from him and looked out the window of his bedroom "Darling?" I heard him say as I didn't reply, he sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around me and put his hand on my upper arm "What is it?" He asked softly "Your body. There's scars." He kissed my shoulder and neck up to my ear as I moaned softly "Don't worry about those, honey." He said as he moved his face down to my back as he started kissing it softly "Your skin is so soft. For a man it shouldn't... But yours does. Were you always this irresistable, Waylon?" He asked as he moved my arm and kissed my nipple, I moaned again as he chuckled "I'll go get napkins for you." He said as he got off the bed and made his way to somewhere else. Who knew this person could be so gentle I thought as I heard him whistling back into the room, he sat down and wrapped his body around me putting the napkin his hand was holding on my ass, he rubbed his semen off as I moaned a little "Hm, ticklish." He smirked as I frowned a little "Your a tease." I said as he chuckled and finished cleaning me off, he got back up and threw away the napkin, he took off his pants leaving him just in his boxers, he got into bed as he passed me my boxers "I'd hate for you to get sick, dear. I'll keep your clothes so you always have something that I can't, a memory." I put them on and looked at him as he laid down on the bed covering himself in the warm blanket, he turned to face me as he opened it for me "Come inside, it's warm." He said with a smiled I crawled in and hugged him "What's wrong?" I shook my head and kissed his cheek "It's nothing, I just don't want you to think I'll leave you. I found a way out of here though... Eddie." I pulled away as his eyes went wide "Really?! You mean you-" I nodded "I found a car outside, we could escape from there and from that point I could send out the bad things and the real evidence this place has been hiding and we could finally live our lives together, happy." I said as he smiled, he grabbed my hands and put our heads together "Darling... I love you!" He said as I kissed his lips, we embraced our kiss as he wrapped an arm around my waist "We'll leave after our wedding!" I nodded "We'll leave and you'll definetly get fixed." He looked at me confused "Fixed?" I nodded "I'm going to take you to a hospital, it's obvious those assholes hurt your face and gave you blood-shot eyes you don't deserve." I said as I grabbed his face to look at them more "You said you accepted me the way I am though..." I widened my eyes and smiled small "I do, Eddie. I just want you to be able to see better. I still love you even if you have eyes like this, I just the best for you." I said as I closed my eyes putting our foreheads together as I kissed his lips. "These eyes... If I could change them I would, but... Would you still accept me?" He asked as I got angry "Idiot! I just said I would! You don't phase me with your eyes now, I just want you to be happy!" I looked away from him as he chuckled "I'm sorry, Waylon, darling. I understand. I would like to be able to be who I was before. I want my memories to return." He said as he moved my face towards his, he pressed his lips against mine as we pulled away "Let's get some rest." He said as I nodded. He moved my body closer to his as he wrapped an arm over my waist and another under my head. I fell asleep to the warmth of Eddie and his body hugging against mine. My life was shit until I met this person tonight. Even though he is crazy I'll accept him like nobody else did. I'll be his darling.

The morning came and Eddie was still asleep, I smiled as I moved closer to his chest "Darling?" He asked as I looked up to see his red eyes stare at me, I put a hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes "One of them is blue." I said "Hm?" He asked as I smiled "One of yours are blue, so your original color was light blue, huh?" I said as he shrugged "I guess so. I never seen myself in a mirror." He said as my eyes went wide "Really?!" I said as he nodded "My face... I always thought it was to wreached to be looked at, that's why my past darlings would run from me." I hugged him tighter to me "I'm your new darling, Eddie. Last night was me giving you myself. I'd never run from you... Unless you betray me." I said as he sat up, he pulled me up with him and shook his head "I would never..!" I smiled "I know." I said as he sighed with relief, his hair fell down onto his face as I moved my hands and pushed them back for him "Your hair, it's soft." I said as he smiled "Darling..." Eddie's face just said "love" on it. I must be the first person he'd never called "victim" but "lover". I smiled at that thought as I kissed him "I forgot to say 'good morning'!" I said as he chuckled "Good morning, Waylon." He said "Good morning, _darling_." His face went surprised and kissed my nose, he moved the hair away from my forehead and kissed it as I smiled "Today's our wedding." I said "So let's make the best of it with your beauty, darling." He said as I giggled "You're very cute, darling." He said as I smiled "I'll go get the dress ready." He said as he started to move out of bed "Eddie!" I grabbed his hand as he looked at me "Yes?" He asked "Do you have... Coffee?" I asked "Coffee? I might." He said "If I find some I'll make it for you." He said as I nodded, he left the room as I laid back onto the bed, I literally chose a man and abandoned my soon-to-be wife. I could never tell Eddie I was going to marry someone else, he'd be crushed or maybe he'll even kill me. I can't let him know. Ever. He came back to the room with a bandage and a cup "I found some coffee, I wasn't sure how to make it." He said as he handed me a cup of real life coffee "E- Eddie, you don't how to make it?" I asked as he shook his head "It's a little confusing since you have to leave it there." He said down on the bed next to me as I sat the cup down on the nightstand and hugged the back of him "Huh?!" He said as I giggled "Your quite a genius for someone who doesn't know how to do it! It's perfect, Eddie!" I said as he chuckled a little and put his hand on my head, he ruffled my hair as I closed my eyes "Don't fall asleep now, darling. I need to bandage your leg up when you fell." He said as I remembered last night, I sat up and wrapped my arms on his neck from the his back "I'm sorry for abandoning you, Eddie." He smiled a little as I laid my head down on his shouler as he was unbandaging the bandage. "It's not your fault, dear. At least you came back." He said as I smiled "Yeah. I won't leave you." I said as he turned his head to kiss my cheek, I smiled happily as he smiled back "Now, let me see your leg." He said as I laid back down and set it on his lap, he rubbed it as I squirmed a little "Ah, sorry darling. It hurts still huh." He said as he frowned a little, he bandaged up my leg with care and got on top of me "Today's our wedding, dear." He said as he snuggled up against me "I have to wear a wedding dress don't I?" I asked as he chuckled "Of course! Only the finest of brides where them, and you're one of them!" He said as he got up and went to his closet, he opened it up as I sat up to look at it "This! It's my finest work of sewing I've ever done, darling. You'll look amazing in this!" He said as he took it off the hanger and passed it over "Wow Eddie." I said as I felt the texture "How long did it-" "2 weeks." He finished off with his eyes closed "You'll look beautiful in it. As a formal wedding, you aren't supposed to see the bride get dressed so I'll wait for you outside another room while I get my tux on." He said as he set the dress down and kissed me "I'll be back." He said "Wait, can't we just not be original and have eachother dress up? I mean..." I frowned a little knowing he would leave my sight, to know a man of crazy might go back to his ways frightened me. He smiled "If you insist." He said "Is there a reason why though?" He asked "I just... Don't want you forgetting what were doing and you go back to your ways to try and kill me again... I don't like seeing you in such a way. I want us to be happy together." I said as his eyes went wide "Don't worry, I won't." He grabbed my head and kissed it, he pulled away and left the room to grab his tux and came back "Let's get dressed, darling." He said as he started putting on his collared shirt and than his pants, I slipped on the dress and fixed the bottom a little and putting on the gloves. "Eddie, can you zip me up?" I asked as he walked over and slipped a hand through the dress "Ah!" I moaned as he chuckled, his face was on my neck as he kissed it "Sorry, are my hands cold?" I nodded a little as he pinched my nipple and kissed my back "Hmpf, I'll zip you up now, dear." He laughed a little as I looked at him "Meanie!" I said as he chuckled and put on his balzer and belt "I'm ready, Waylon." He said as I smiled softly "I am too." I said as he got the finishing touch putting the veil on as he grabbed my gloved hand and we both went to his "chapel". We walked down the isle and stood infront of eachother "We don't have uh, y'know." I nodded "I wanted this to be as perfect as I can make it." He said as I smiled softly under the veil, "Through sickness and in health, do you take this wonderful man as your husband?" "I do, and do you take this beautiful darling as your lover?" "I do." I smiled as he removed my veil and grabbed my face bringing it up to his and pressing his lips to mine. We finally gotten married. "Tonight... Is our honeymoon, darling." He said as I smiled "It is."

Later that night we both escaped from the hell that was called an "asylum". We left in the car I mentioned to him earlier and we escaped to a new house. I abandoned my fiance and went for someone much dear to me. Eddie Gluskin. "Darling, is this our..." I nodded "It's our new home we can come to as a family." I said as he looked at me "Fam... ily." He repeated what I said as I nodded "Family." I said as he smiled and hugged me kissing my neck and picking me up and taking me to the bedroom "It's small but I know we can be happy here." He said as I smiled "We still need to take you to the doctor to get your old eyes back." I said as he nodded "After our honeymoon, remember?" He said as I nodded. We spent that night making love but in a new place we can call home. The next day I went to send out the video, and instead anybody hurting anyone, they couldn't hurt Eddie who's already been in there for a long time and knows not to be thrown down the bus. His eyes got fixed and they were as good as new. His bright blue eyes matched his dark brown to almost black hair. He looked more alive and more handsome than he did before. I ended up buying him new clothes and staying a journalist as I was before. He found a job in making wedding dresses and tuxedos for men and women. The apartment we live in has turned into a shop since it closed down and it belongs to "Gluskins Tailor and Gown Shop". My name wasn't included since I have my own job. Me and Eddie are happy together. The times in that shit-hole are over. Nobody can harm us now, I've got Murkoff in the palm of my hand at this point, there's no way threats can get to us. "Darling~ I'm home!" I heard Eddie say as he shut the front door "I'm in the bedroom!" I said as I took off the new shirt I bought to see it's fit on me "Oooh, such a sight and at this time." He said as I giggled "Pervert." I said as he kissed my cheek "But you love it." He said as I smiled "I made more money for the rent now." He said as I turned around and pushed him softly onto our king sized bed "We won't be needing it now, right? I've been lonely without you." I said as he smiled "After we did it last night and in the morning?" I nodded "I want to do it tonight gently with you holding me in your big arms, Eddie. Please." I pouted as he kissed my lips "Alright, dear. We'll do it now." I smiled as we both kissed, our lips embracing like a hug. Our time together when we may may have been tough and weird, but I know now we can make it out with a care in the world. "Eddie, I love you." "And I love you, darling Waylon." Into the night of bliss, the two lovers became one again. The end.


End file.
